I Want To Be Free
by fairywings81
Summary: Yami Marik starts to get weird,regretful feelings about his evil doings. Could it be the REAL Marik is breaking free?One Shot


****

"I Want to Be Free!"

Yami Marik watched from his yacht, as the duel between Joey and Yugi continued tirelessly. He was thoroughly enjoying watching young Yugi Motou beg Joey to break free of his control. _That fool! He knows very well Joey Wheeler isn't himself anymore!! _The yami snickered evilly. Leave them alone! They didn't do anything to you! To his annoyance, yami Marik heard the boy Marik's soul cry out from within. "Hush, you fool! This is my show now!" But it's not right! They're innocent! Is there not another way to do this?! Yami Marik stood up, angrily. "Be quiet!" The truth was, this new voice didn't sound anything like the Marik he'd imprisoned. No, this voice was more like him. What was going on?

A few days after the duel ended, with neither of his captives dying like he planned, Yami Marik was walking down the street, looking for a decent person to take over as a mind slave. He was just about to overtake the mind of a teenage girl, and had his rod poised to do so, when a curious feeling came over him. He suddenly didn't feel like doing it. He pulled back, and sat on the curb. "How annoying!" He muttered to himself. _Why didn't I get that girl? What has come over me?" _ He stood up after a few minutes ,and went to find Rishid. 

"I don't understand it, Rishid. I had the perfect candidate, and I just let her slip away!" Yami Marik sank into his throne-like chair. "I'll never get the Puzzle at this rate!" 

"Perhaps you no longer desire that type of power. Maybe what you desire are friends, Master Marik." 

"Friends?! Pah! Friends can betray you in an instant." Yami Marik scowled. "No, this is something more…more….important,I think." 

"I don't quite follow you,Master Marik…." Rishid said slowly. 

"That's because I'm still not sure." Yami Marik stood up, and paced. Rishid…help me. I know you can! 

"Did you say something, Master Marik?" Rishid looked at his master carefully. He was certain he'd heard him talk, yet, his lips hadn't moved. 

"No. No I didn't." Yami Marik turned and looked at him. "Why do you stare at me like that,you fool?" 

"I…I was certain I heard you pleading for help, Master Marik." 

"I did nothing of the sort." Yami Marik retorted. "Are you sure you haven't been in the sun too long?" 

Set me free,Rishid! I don't want to hurt anyone anymore!

"What? What do you mean?!" Rishid asked aloud. 

"Rishid, you're acting strange. I suggest you pull yourself together,before the next phase of my plan starts." 

"Master Marik, someone's asking to be freed!" 

"It is your imagination." The yami walked into the other room, and looked in the mirror. _If I no longer desire power, what is it I long for? Why do I keep hurting everyone? Pull it together,Marik! You'll never be able to redeem yourself for all the pain you've caused! _But I want to try! the voice cried out from within him. _Be quiet! I won't listen! The God Cards are almost mine! _What if they're not important?! What if the power you want now is not pharonic, but the power to make friends? Yami Marik covered his ears. "SHUT UP!!!" The boy fell to his knees, in tears. "JUST STOP IT!!! The Pharaoh's power will be mine!!!!" But I don't want it anymore. Not at the cost of everyone's lives. Even Rishid's. My dear sister's… Yami Marik felt the tears of regret coming, but he didn't stop them. He laid down on his soft carpet, and cried himself to sleep. 

"Rishid……Oh my dear friend Rishid….what have I done…." Marik moaned in his sleep. 

"Shhh……wake up,Dear Brother. It is all right now." The man rubbed Marik's back. "You are free,Marik. He is gone." 

Marik sat up suddenly, wide awake. "Gone?! How is that possible?" 

"You beat him, Dear one." Ishizu's voice came from the doorway. "We found you lying on your floor, unconscious." The Egyptian woman walked over, and placed a cool hand on his arm. "You are free, My Brother. It is over now." 

"I am glad. I hope I will never have to be that way again." Marik looked up at his two siblings. "For any pain I may have caused either of you, I am truly sorry." 

"It is forgiven,and unimportant. What is important is that I have my little brother back, and he is safe." Ishizu kissed Marik on the top of his head. "Supper is nearly finished. I have made one of your favorite dishes tonight. In celebration." 

"Yes,I will be down shortly." He nodded for Rishid to follow his sister. When the door closed, Marik got out of bed, and stared at metal rod on the floor, the Millennium Rod. He picked up, and looked at it. "You will only be used for good, from now on." He set the Rod in the corner, and walked downstairs, to have supper. Things were perfect now. 


End file.
